Time on our hands
by Diru Bleached
Summary: Riku and Sora are left alone on Destiny Islands. What happens? Then when everyone comes back, how can Riku and Sora explain what happened? RxS Please don't flame. First RxS story. Not very good. I'm sorry...
1. Time on our hands

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did I would be filthy rich, and I wouldn't be here right now, ne?

This is my first RikuxSora fic. I love the pairing so I decided to try it out.

Warning!: Rated for later chapters. Yaoi and explicit lemon sences.

Sora: You're gunna start now aren't you? PLEASE! I DON'T WANNA GET MOLESTED!!!!

Riku: Come on. You know you'll like it…-speaks seductivly-

Sora: AHHHHHH!!!! –runs away-

Me: -pats Riku's back- Don't worry he'll come around. If he doesn't, I'll make 'im!

Riku: -nods- Well, I know he'll come back. He knows how much he wants me. –smiles-

Me: Well, then, now that that's settled. Let's get on with it! ;;

Time on out hands

Where is everyone?

Sora walked along the beach giving sideways glances to his best friend, Riku. Why did the silver-haired god have to look so sexy in the morning gleam of the sun?

"Sora?"

'Damn! I spent to long staring!' Sora thought.

"Sora?"

"Huh? What?" Sora asked, quickly averting his eyes and head to the ground attempting to hide the blush that began to spread on Sora's cheeks.

Riku being Riku, noticed the younger boy's now slightly tinged pink cheeks. 'Is he blushing?...Because of me?' It took Riku's mind a minute to register the thought,' Naw, must be him just being embarassed. Right? Yea-'

"Sure.."

"What was that?" Sora asked.

"What?" Riku blushed just a little before continuing," Sorry, just thinking."

"About what?" Sora prodded they elder boy.

"Hn. Nothing." Riku shrugged.

"Oh come on! What was it?" Sora pestered. He wouldn't give up that easily.

"Nothing!" Riku yelled, pace increasing.

"Fine!" Sora threw his arms up in exasperation.

Riku chuckled, he looked so cute.

"What are you laughing at?" Sora pouted and poked the other boy.

"Nothing…You just look so-" Riku caught himself before he actually admitted what he wasn't reading to.

"What? I'm just look so sex-ay?" Sora smiled, while swaying his hips side to side like a girl.

A wide grin broke out on Riku's face and he tumbled on the beach, laughing his head off," Mm. So sexy." Riku said still chuckling a little. But the younger boy didn't know how much truth was behind that statement.

Sora smiled and sat down next to Riku, who was now laying on the sand looking at the bright sun.

"I wonder what time it is?" Riku muttered loud enough for Sora to hear.

" I dunno. I was wondering the same thing. Maybe we should go look for Tidus and Wakka and play a little Blitzball." Sora offered.

Riku shrugged," Sure I geuss…but…" Riku couldn't just say,' But I wanna spend time with just you.'

Sora watched Riku intensly, staring into his deep aquamarine eyes. Sora noticed Riku's mask falter and saw the pain in his eyes.

"But?" Sora asked seriously, frowning slightly.

Riku saw the frown, and his eyes brightened up instantly. Fake. He smiled. Fake," Oh nothing. Nevermind. It's not important. Let's go." Riku stood up and thought,' Why can't I ever voice my opinions to this kid. I just can't disapoint him.' Riku grabbed Sora's wrist pulling him up. But Sora saw staright threw the act. Once the mask faltered, he understood. Riku did want him too. Right?

"Um, Sora?"

'What if Riku just wants to get laid, and faked that?'

"Sora?"

'No, Riku wouldn't do that…would he?'

"Sora!?"

"What?" Sora asked, a worried voice pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Well, are you alright?" Riku asked, concern filled his voice.

"Yea I'm fine." Sora nodded.

"Well, could you then release my wrist?" Riku asked, as much as he didn't want to.

Sora blushed madly, let go, and walked ahead. Keeping his eyes on the ground.

Riku caught up quick enough, he smiled his most charming smile, and draped his arm around Sora's shoulder. The boy visually tensed.

"Where to first?" Riku smirked.

"Um…well, uh I geuss w-we could go to Tidus' house…" Sora stammered, face turning a darker chade of red, and then he relaxed into Riku's odd embrace.

Riku smiled. When they got to Tidus' house, he released Sora's shoulder and made his way onto the porch and up to the door. Riku knocked on the door. No answer. He then knocked again. Still no answer.

"No one's home. Maybe he's at Wakka's?"

Riku shrugged," Let's go then."

Riku and Sora headed to Wakka's house. This time Sora knocked, no one answer his house either. They then went to Selphie's and even Kairi's house. No one was home. The island was completely deserted except for the two boys.

"Where is everyone!?" Sora yelled, eyes filled with concern and confusion.

Well there. What do you think? Could have been better. Please don't flame me for my lack of writing skills. I know I have none. But I enjoyed writing it. I realize this chapter was short. Next chapter will hopefully be longer. I'll addthe chapter to as soon as I can. I'm working on it right now! Please Review! Thank you

Have some cookies all! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

-Em


	2. The Confessions!

Disclaimer: I still don't own KH. –pouts-

A/N: This story is dedicated to my Uncle Matt and Auntie Vinnie. I miss you, I love you. Also the first part is way overdramatic. I just had to do it that way. I just had to. And well I guess the summary should be changed, for the story-line is changing. Review! Review! Review!

Sora: Oh dear god save me. He's going to molest me now that everyone is gone isn't he?

Riku: -rubs hands together- Oh yes!

Me: Um sorry Riku, but it's not in the script.

Riku: WHAT?!

Me: Here. –gives Riku script-

Riku: -flips through- No molestation?

Me: No but look here! –points at part at the end-

Riku: I guess that will have to do. –shrugs-

Sora: I'm scared! What's happening at the end?!

Me: You'll find out soon enough! –maniacal laughter is heard-

Riku: Hush you mouth child. You'll scare the reviewers away!

Me: I only have one. –cries- So there is really none to scare away!

Riku: Who? I didn't know we had a reviewer!

Me: WE DO! IT'S MARIKANDCLOE! I LOVE YOU! THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW! ;;

Riku: Just get on with it. I want to get to the end of this chapter. I can't wait. –smiles-

Sora: -whimpers- Dear god. No.

Me: ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

Time on our Hands

What to do with so much time?

"Where is everyone?" Sora yelled, eyes filled with concern and unshed tears.

"I-I don't know." Riku stammered trying to think of a why to comfort the distressed boy.

Sora began to cry, knees began to feel like jelly, he fell. But Riku was there to catch him, pulling him into a hug. Sora nuzzled right between Riku's neck and shoulder, dampening Riku's shirt with tears.

"Shh. I'm here." Riku whispered softly.

'Don't tell me its gunna be ok. Tell me the truth.' Sora thought.

As if reading his mind, Riku spoke up again," You know, it might not be okay, who knows if they will ever come back. But I promise you, I'll make it better Sora."

Hearing those words, Sora looked up, last tears sliding down his tear stained cheek.

"Thank you, Riku." Sora's grip on Riku tightened, pressing Riku's warm body closer to his cold one,' You have no idea how much that means to me.'

Riku ruffled Sora's hair, and kissed the top of his head, he stood up," What should we do now?" He pondered aloud.

"I dunno." Mood quickly changing, Sora jumped up," Let's take out our boat to Paupu Island!" (A/N: Did I spell it right?)

"Sure." Riku shrugged.

"Yay! Great!" Sora jumped up and pulled Riku by the hand, back to the beach. When they reached the docks Sora released Riku's hand and began to untie their boat for them.

Riku just stood there, with one hand, he traced where Sora had grabbed his hand. Sora left a tingling feeling in his wake.

"Riku! Come on!" Sora called him. Riku walked over and hoped into the boat.

"Pass me the paddles." Riku offered. Sora gave the wooden paddles to him, and Riku began rowing out to Paupu Island.

Sora leaned over, fingers just barely skimming the water,' It matches Riku's eyes.' Sora thought, glancing upwards to gaze at the said eyes.

Feeling Sora's stare, Riku turned his head, gazing right back at Sora. Blue melting into aquamarine. Riku smiled, so did Sora. Sora leaned in, so did Riku. Riku shut his eyes, (A/N: Maybe I should stop here. Leave you hanging for a bit, eh?...Naw.) But then Riku felt a small pain between his eyebrows.

The he heard Sora voice, laughter in every word," Ya gotta keep rowing!" Even though Sora was laughing, his heart was beating 50 times faster then a normal human's. ' That was so close.' Sora thought.

"Hey, jeez. Why'd you hafta poke me then?!"

'In the middle of what could have been a place for confessions…' Riku thought after.

"Aw, I'm sorry Riku! You want a hug?" Sora asked pouting.

Riku laughed," We're here, Paupu Island."

Riku dragged the boat onto the small beach and climbed up to the Paupu Tree. Sora followed, still pouting.

Riku was sitting on a limb of the tree, and Sora was sitting as the trunk of the tree, they both gazed out into the water.

'This could be a potentially romantic moment.' Riku thought,' Well, it's now or never, eh?'

Riku got off the limb of the Paupu Tree, and sat next to Sora, shoulder to shoulder.

Feeling warmth rush in with a touch, Sora's headed turned to Riku, just to find himself engulfed into Riku's soft wet lips. No pulling back, but to Sora's disappointment, Riku did.

Seeing disappointment in Sora's eyes, Riku thought Sora didn't want that, so he quickly began to apologize, just to be cut off by Sora's swollen lips into another mind-blowing kiss.

When Riku opened his eyes after the kiss, he became confused," Sora…I…wha-"

Sora placed a finger on Riku's lips," Hush. I'm happy you made the first move. I would never have been able to. Riku? I I think I'm in love with you." Sora turned his head away, cheeks stained in red. Not believing he had shared two kisses with Riku, and confessed.

"Sora," Riku turned Sora's head and cupped his cheeks in his hands," I think, you know what? I **know** I'm in love with you."

With that said, Sora smiled and pulled Riku into an embrace, tightening his grip as each moment past.

Sora nuzzled into Riku's neck, while Riku stroked his spiky cinnamon brown hair, kissing it every once in awhile.

"I'm kinda happy that everyone's gone." Sora mumbled into Riku's neck.

Riku kissed Sora's head again," Mm. Me too. I still wonder, where they are…"

**CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!**

"What was that?" Sora asked, suddenly panicked.

"Wait right here." Riku said standing up. Riku walked a little way and heard a few giggles. Turning to a bush, he heard more giggles, instantly recognizing them.

"Selphie! Kairi! What are you doing here?" Riku asked aloud.


	3. CliffhangerSorta!

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts. Why must you make me keep saying this! Grrr.

A/n: Bondage lemons I've decided. Good. Bondage! ;; And I think I might have, dare I say, a CLIFFHANGER!

Riku: If it has anything to do with me. I'll hate you forever.

Me: No, this here cliffhanger has nothing to do with you.

Sora-sighs- So that means he won't molest me.

Me: Course it does, but the poor dears reading this won't be able to read the narration.

Sora-goes pale- No.

Riku: YES!

Me-laughs evily- Or course.

Riku: That was weird.

Sora: I'll go now. –walks quickly but quietly away-

Riku: Oh no you don't. –grabs Sora's hands and binds them together with some string that magically appear-

Me: O0o0o0o0o! Bondage! ;; Heh heh, well here you late, it is, but I have been busy. It was written for a long time, but I never got up to typing it. SORRY! Read on…wards!

Time on our Hands chapter 3

Noises from the Room

Riku heard more giggling," I'm sorry Riku that was just too cute!" Selphie jumped out of the bush with a camera, Kairi following.

" YOU TOOK PICTURES?" Riku growled.

Hearing Riku yell, Sora stood up and walked to where Riku was standing, yelling at Kairi and Selphie. 'Wait Kairi and Selphie!' His mind screamed.

"KairiSelpie,wherewereyouguys?Ithoughtyoualldisappeared!Where'sTidusandWakka!" Sora said without taking a single breath.

"Calm down Sora," Kairi chuckled," Okay, well, hm, we were following you two around the island, we'd only come back once you two got together, cause we knew you two would. So as you can see we didn't disappear. Tidus and Wakka are in Taverse Town, they're only supposed to come back when you two get together I mean you look so cute together!"

"Yea!" Selphie agreed, taking a quick picture of Sora smiling like a madman nuzzling into Riku's arm while clinging. And Riku fuming.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Riku yelled, arms stretching out ready to strangle poor Selphie.

"Oh come on Riku. Please stop." Sora begged.

"But-"

"For me?" Sora gave his best 'Bambi eyes'.

Riku sighed," Fine. But just because I love you."

"Awww." The two girls cooed.

Riku instantly fumed again," You take one more picture and you're dead!"

"But what if you don't know we're talking pictures?" Selphie asked innocently.

"You just don't take ANY pictures!" Riku yelled.

Selphie sighed," Fine, be that way."

"We'll go on the ferry to Taverese Town and get Tidus and Wakka." Kairi said, dragging Selphie towards the docks.

"G'Bye lovebirds!" Selphie called.

Sora watched them until they were gone," Yay! Riku! Isn't that awesome. They ler us have our time! And they understand it!" Sora gave Riku a quick kiss.

Riku instantly perked up," I'm sorry Sora. It's- It's just-"

"It's okay Riku." Sora said standing on tip-toes to kiss Riku's cheeck. (Because Riku was of course, a bit taller)

In an instant Riku melting, molding into Sora's ready embrace.

"I love you." Riku whispered, happy to just be in the young ones arms.

"And I love you too." Sora replied with out a second thought.

"That was just too cute!" Selphie exclaimed," I knew they were meant for each other."

"Sure Selph…" Kairi sighed, and dragged the ever hyper Selphie onto the ferry.

"Sooo…Why do we have to go and get Tidus and Wakka?" Selphie asked, bouncing around on the now moving ferry.

"Well, where would they go? And how would they get back otherwise?" Kairi questioned.

Selphie shrugged, looking out over the water, her violet eyes (which were frosted a bit with blue) (A/N: What color are her eyes? Heh heh…I lost mah KH game so I can't really check. So I came up with some random color. Work, ne? Help though. Pleeeeeaaaaase, and thankies! ;;)

Were darting back and forth, watching the waves. She turned back to Kairi," Yea, I get what'cha mean. I'm just a little nervous. I don't really know why, ya'know?"

Kairi smiled and gave her friend a hug," Yup, totally."

Selphie smiled back and shrugged to get out of the embrace. To her happiness, Kairi let go, and layed her slender arms along the railing of the ferry, leaning out to see the wat. Her aburn hair seemed to struggle at the wind's force.Selphie stepped forward, and did the same, putting all her weight (which isn't a lot, no matter how much food and suger she consumes) on the railing.

Soon the ferry came to a stop and the captain's voice came on the speaker," Taverse Town, here we are!"

Selphie and Kairi sauntered off the ferry to Shadow's Inn. Where Tidus and Wakka were staying until Selphie and Kairi's mission was complete.

They both strode into the bar room and scanned the room for Tidus and Wakka. They were no where to be found.

"How'sa 'bout we ask the inn-keeper person for their door number or something?" Selphie suggested, not even waiting for an answer, she bounced over to the desk, where a male inn-keeper was having a rest at the desk. With no other option, Kairi followed Selphie. Walking up to the pari Kairi heard Selphie cry out in exasperation:

"Wake up, damn you!"

Kairi stood next to Selphie who was prodding the man that was still asleep.

Throwing her hands up as if to say 'I-Give-Up!', Selphie yelled," Why won't you wake up!" Attracting a few glances in the process of this.

The man cracked an eye open," Please keep your voice down. This is an inn, not a playground. Thank you." He shut his eye, and drifted back to sleep.

"NO! WAKE UP!" Selphie screamed, shaking the man, and herself.

"Alrigh, alright," The innkeeper grumbled and yawned. He stood up straight and looked at the two girls," How may I help you?"

Pushing Selphie aside Kairi spoke up," We're here to see Tidus and Wakka, they checked in yesterday."

"Well then I will escort you to Master Tidus and Master Wakka's room." The man flicked his hair out of his face and bagan trudging up a small staircase. Kairi and Selphie rushed to follow, musing over the inn.

They'd never actually been inside this inn. And it wasn't to shabby. The walls were stone, and there were tapestrys and paintings hung about the walls. Along the twisting floors, there was a small red carpet, directly in the middle of the stairs, going up to the stairwell and into the halls.

They ended up going all the way to the end of one of the halls. Number 215 (A/N: A lot of rooms. BIIIIIG inn. ), the last door in the hall. The door was slightly ajar and they could her the moaning and groaning coming from the other side of the door.

Me: Weee! Reveiwers have reviewed! I feel love! Can I get at the very least 5 reviews for this? Pleeeeeaaaase? I'm already working on the next chapter. I'm so sorry my darn chapters are so short. But, that is the way the cookie crumbles, ne? How was the cliffhanger. Is it leaving you...hanging?Muahahahaha! Heh heh...Happy reviewing! ;;


	4. Behind the door REVEALED!

Disclaimer: Shut up you people. You know I don't own this god damn game so. DAMN YOU ALL.

A/N: Now that I think about it, Time on out hands doesn't really have anything to do with this. Before, I was thinking they'd of had more time along. But, that changed as you know…Well anyone have ideas for a new title? Please and thankies!

Riku: Will I like this chapter?

Me: No, I doubt it.

Sora: YAY FOR ME!

Riku: WHAT!

Me: Well….it's more like about, Tidus and Wakka and and Selphie and and and and and Kairi. You guys ARE in here. But not really.

Sora: You love me! You really do!

Riku: Yes. We all do. I love you so much, that you are coming to the bedroom with me. Now. –drags Sora to Cushion room-

Me: Eh heh. Well …um. MORE POWER TO THE…-starts to mutter- no…not people…no men. Or women. WHAT THEN? WHAT!...oh...ah ha! MORE POWER TO THE GAYS! Weehee. On with it now!

Time on Out Hands

Chapter 4

Selphie and Kairi looked at each other, eyes wide, jaws hanging open," Kairi," Selphie started," Do you think they…? WAIT! MAYBE…they have hookers in there? Yea sure…let's go with that."

"Selphie, unless they have male hookers and one of 'em is in another room, that's not what is happening. I heard only two male-ish deep moans." Kairi said.

The man who escorted them coughed, motioning towards the door. Kairi and Selphie realized that the noised had stopped, and in all the silence they heard a pair of soft, quiet, breathing.

"Master Tidus? Master Wakka?" The man finally spoke up, knocking on the door.

They heard a moan, a bunch of rustling and creaking, and a set of only one pair of feet. The door cracked open, and Tidus stuck his head out.

"What?" Tidus groaned, his eyes closed, head resting on the door frame.

"We're here to get you! Riku and Sora are together!" Selphie yelled, jumping up and down.

"Selphie!" Tidus' eyes shot open.

"Yes?"

"I'm here to." Kairi grumbled.

"Um, hi guys…" Tidus said, head hanging.

"So, who were you getting it on with, Tiddy?" Selphie asked, still jumping around.

Tidus blushed furiously," Well, um, uh, he…well…"

"HE!" Selphie screamed," YOU'RE GAY? Weehee! More gay snogging!"

"What's going on, baby?" A man's voice mumbled from inside, a familiar voice.

"Is that Wakka?" Selphie asked slyly.

"Yes it is." Wakka said coming up from behind Tidus, and draped his arms around Tidus' neck." Hi Kairi, Selphie…and Innkeeper Man…"

"I'll leave now." The innkeeper waved and started off down the hall.

"Nice outfits." Kairi commented, pointing at the sheets twisted around them both.

Tidus' blush deepened," So…are they together?" Wakka asked, coolly.

"Yes they are, and so are you guys! A double whammy! Not even planned." Selphie cried out.

"I'll go and change…into actual clothes." Tidus said head still down, trying to hide the growing blush.

"You guys suck the fun out of everything." Wakka said, taking a finger, placing it on Tidus chin, and lifting his head up. To Wakka, Tidus looked so damn cute when he blushed. He couldn't help himself, Wakka pressed his lips to Tidus' lips, and they were soft and tender. Wakka pulled away, but Tidus leaned back in toward him, begging without words for another kiss, and Wakka replied with a slow, gentle brush of his lips. Barely a touch, just enough sensation to make Tidus shiver with desire. Another kiss, then deeper and more intense, but a loud cough was heard.

"This is cute and all, but you guys need to get changed so we can celebrate!" Selphie said, calming down ever so slightly, just because of the awesome scene that was set before her.

"Fine. Fun-sucker." And with that said, Wakka dragged Tidus inside to get dressed.

* * *

"WE'RE BAAAACK!" Selphie screeched in a sing-song voice, once they were back on the island at the beach.

Kairi, Selphie, Tidus and Wakka each heard Riku screaming, not really to them, but more so towards himself.

"'The fuck! Every SINGLE DAMN TIME WE START…here is Selphie. ALL THE GODDAMN TIME! Damn her and her fucking ability to consume THAT much sugar! No one should be able to do that!"

Selphie began to giggle at that comment, and ran up to the Paopu tree, where she guessed Riku and Sora would be.

"Ri-i-ku! So-rah! Guess what!" Selphie called when she reached the tree, Kairi, Tidus, and Wakka in tow.

"No, we aren't guessing, Selphie." Riku stated, leaning against the Paopu tree.

"Fine." Selphie huffed.

"Just tell us what it is, Selph." Sora said, hair ruffled, lips red and swollen. He had that 'Just-made-out' look.

"Okay!" Selphie began jumping around (yet again)," Tidus and Wakka," Selphie grabbed the said boys," Are in love too!"

Riku and Sora both stood there, mouths hanging open, gaping.

Me: Cliffie-ish…More reviews! I'll really try to write more. I got wicked writer's block, and then lost the notebook I write in, in my locker. Any questions? Just ask. And Puh-lease! Help me think of a new title. You (whoever you is) will totally get credit. PLEASE! And thanks. COOKIES ONCE AGAIN!


	5. Update! Update!

OHHH. Update?! Update?! You're probably screaming, right?

Well, I doubt it. But that's okay. I'd just like to tell you, that I'm picking up on this story again. Just because I actually have a plot for it, and I generally like the original plot I had. Even though it really remains to be seen.

All the rest of the chapters are going to be in a very different writing style then before. Just because in the past year, my writing style has grown and changed. So please don't be surprised if things are toned down, and things don't go so fast. Haha.

I'll have a new chapter in by the end of this week hopefully. I've just started working on it. And I want it just right.

Thanks a bunch for being loyal reviewers.

I hope you continue to review the new stuff coming along.

Senrae/Diru Bleached


End file.
